As a related art in this technical field, JP-A-2014-81860 (PTL 1) is disclosed. A sensor network system according to the related art discloses a method of reducing power consumption required for a wireless communication of a sensor terminal which collects environmental information, and operating the sensor terminal using an independent power source.